


Day 18 of Write Every Day in November (The Key)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [18]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Mikey thinks about the brand new key in his hand.





	

Mikey ran his fingers over the key he held. To most it was just a piece of metal, but to Mikey it was a precious gem/ it stood for so many thing like love and trust.It was the key to a new door and one he couldn't wait to open. It was part of a  new step in life. It was not just a key to a door, but a key to a new future. One filled with love and happiness. A key that opened a door to the apartment of Leatherhead, the man he loved with all his heart.


End file.
